


You're Not Your Brother (Soulmate AU)

by AriesBuenos



Series: Anime Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Shiratorizawa, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBuenos/pseuds/AriesBuenos
Summary: After a devastating false alarm, you find that the words you were born with led to a much more interesting and confusing partner. Still, you had waited for him, but do you want him after seeing it was the man who'd caused your beloved brother's pain over and over?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Anime Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576027
Kudos: 116





	You're Not Your Brother (Soulmate AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad, I'm so sorry.

“Who’s that?”

“I don’t know, but she’s super cute.”

“Hey, doesn’t she look familiar?”

“A little, she kinda looks like--”

“Alright, settle down.” Watanabe Sensei said as she finished organising papers. “As I’m sure a lot of you have noticed, we have a new student.” You were looking out the window, only half aware that she assumed you would stand to introduce yourself without further prompting. When it became apparent that you wouldn’t, she sighed. “Oikawa-san, please introduce yourself.” You looked to the teacher, your chocolate brown hair shifting in the light. You stood with a smile.

“Of course, sensei.” You bowed. “My name is Oikawa (Y/n), pleasure to meet you.” There were murmurs of confusion and surprise as you sat down. Of course, they knew your brother, but it was little known that he even had a sister. The teacher called attention and you took out a sketchbook. You didn’t take notes, you were very good at remembering what was said to you so there was no need. Oftentimes because of this, you were seen as pompous and arrogant, called “Just like your brother” because you didn’t even have to look up to answer whatever question snarky teachers asked you, trying to prove that you weren’t paying attention.

When class was dismissed you stayed after to explain this to your teacher, who nodded in understanding. “I’ll allow it, but if you ever get less than a B in class, then I’ll have to start checking your notes.” You nodded, feeling that a B minimum was generous given that you weren’t doing anything to study, but appreciated the liniancy. You bowed and dismissed yourself. Class 2-1, your classroom. You were unusually quiet, considering who your brother was, but you knew the facade he put up, though it was never around you. You checked the time, and smiled, already a text message? Geez.

You dialed the familiar number. “Yoo hoo~ Imouto-san!” The all too happy tone almost made you sick. “Tired of Shiratorizawa already?”

“Nice try, Nii-san.” You rolled your eyes, watching the time carefully. “I saw your text, miss me already?” You could almost see the irritation.

“Just making sure my little sister isn’t being surrounded by sleazy upperclassmen.” Tooru didn’t bother to hide his disgust. “I’m telling you (Y/n), try to stay away from him.”

“You know I can’t do that Nii-san, I’m going to try for manager, remember?” You reminded him with a tired sigh. “And before you try to convince me that I was doing just fine as Seijoh’s manager, I refuse to be known as the grand king’s little sister for my whole life.” There was a sigh.

“Fine, but you’re always welcome back, remember that, okay?” Tooru sounded genuinely concerned for you. You knew he had a specific hatred for Shiratorizawa’s Ace, but you actually found Ushijima to be admirable. “I love you Imouto-san.” He started to close.

“I love you too Tooru-nii, I’ll see you after practice.” The phone beeped and you dropped the device from your ear, he was so protective of you, but you had to do this. For many reasons.

Class was a breeze, though japanese remained as your least favorite subject. Soon enough, the final bell was ringing and you were already being accompanied by your fanclub. It would seem that popularity as a bachelor(ette) ran in the family, because no sooner that lunch, you already had a following of boys vouching for your heart. You had never been a fan of the attention your looks drew, and for that reason actually did very little to maintain your looks. Thankfully, your brother took most of the attention, but now you had all eyes on you.

“Oikawa-san, let me walk you home?” A particularly bold first year offered. You opened your mouth to respond but was cut off by a second year who was in 2-2.

“I’ll be walking her home, sorry.” You frowned and spoke up.

“Actually, I was going to talk to Coach Washijou.” You looked at your fanclub, noticing a boy who perked up at that. You tried to recall his name. “Goshiki-kun, right?” You called to him, seeing him nod, a smile coming to his face. You examined his attire, noticing the gym bag. “You’re in sports, right? Want to show me where the volleyball gym is?”

“Sure, I’m on the team anyways.” You smiled, glad that you would have a guide right to where you wanted to be. You waved to your following, walking beside the first-year. He seemed to fidget more when alone with you. “So, you’re related to Oikawa Tooru?” You nodded. “Why come to Shiratorizawa, it’s no secret he hates us.” You looked to the sky, that was mostly clear, though the few clouds were darker than normal.

“I like Shiratorizawa.” You shrugged. “I only went to Aoba Johsai to please him, but people kept seeing me as just his sister, and not me.”

The more you talked, the more the first year relaxed. “Ushijima-senpai will never let him live this down.” He chuckled. You giggled along, turning after him when you finally turned towards the entrance of one of the gyms. “Washijou-sensei?” Goshiki called to the older man. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

“You’re early.” The coach commented with faint surprise.

“Just helping a senpai find you.” He passed attention to you, you already approaching since you changed your shoes while he was talking.

“Washijou-sensei, my name is Oikawa (Y/n), I would like to be Shiratorizawa’s manager.” You bowed at 90 degrees for the coach, who looked a little too smug when you straightened up.

“Oikawa?” He hummed. “I seem to remember seeing an article about an Oikawa (Y/n) quitting as Aoba Johsai’s manager not too long ago.”

“I couldn’t stay in my brother’s shadow forever.” You smiled. “May I join?”

The old coach thought. “I’ll have you as a trial manager today, then I’ll decide.” The man determined, though you got the feeling he wanted you as manager for more than just your experience. Your first task was to get the court set up, which was easy enough since height also ran in the family, thank god for that. By the time the whole team was present, you’d set up three courts of nets, taped one of them into sections, and set up water bottles on one side. “Oikawa-san.” You looked over to the coach, rushing over to stand beside him. Already, most eyes were on you in surprise. “Gentlemen, this is Oikawa (Y/n), she may be your manager in the future.” You bowed, then listened quietly as Washijou rattled off the list of things the team would be doing to warm up. “Oikawa will be joining you for warm ups.” You hid your shock, you normally did warm ups with Aoba Johsai, but you were never told to do them.

“In the school uniform?” Goshiki asked.

“I have a shirt in my bag.” You spoke up. “I can run just fine in a skirt, too.” You saw a nod from Washijou and went off to change, telling the team to go on ahead and that you’d catch up. You did exactly that too, you were faster than they thought, and had enough stamina to not be tired after the half-mile run. Ushijima was the first back, though he seemed surprised that you were second. You went to the water and towels, grabbing enough for most of the team and handing the first ones to Ushijima, who nodded to you in thanks. The team was not far behind, and accepted the refreshments gratefully. Next warm up, 25 practice serves. If they missed a serve, they started over. You tossed the ball to Tendou, who served it over the net, a little too on the line for you. “What’s your reach?” You asked after the fifth serve.

He paused, glancing at you. “327cm.” He responded. “Why? Does the queen have a suggestion?” You frowned at his taunting words.

“Jump shorter and hit harder.” You recommended, tossing him another ball. He hummed, doing as told and landing a strong serve right into the corner, comfortably on the edge between the line and the court’s inside. His eyes widened a fraction and you were proud when he got every serve right on that edge, though in various places. You looked around, Ushijima had finished already, and only three others were still going, having gotten a ball out just once in the process. Next, a lap of diving. You watched, taking mental note that Semi was a bit sloppy and deciding to tell him before the practice match. It was odd, how well the team responded to your suggestions, though they didn’t seem happy to listen.

“Oikawa-chan!” You looked to Tendou, who’d quickly adapted to calling you either Queen or with the honorific “chan.” “Come set for Ushijima-kun!” You nodded. You accepted the ball from Semi, who looked apprehensive. You wanted to set instantly, but thought about it. A little further from the net than Iwa-kun liked, higher too, almost too high. You nodded to Ushijima, setting him up. The spike went right through Tendou’s block, and the redhead looked proud more than upset. “Just as I thought, just like your brother.”

“I was a middle blocker, actually.” You countered casually, giving him a look that said so many things. “That said, have you ever tried to soft block? You knew you couldn’t block Ushijima-kun, but you still tried to kill his spike.”

Much to your pleasure, he actually looked ruffled. “How do I get better if I don’t try, little Queen?”

“You’re still blocking, but making it easier to receive.” You thought for a moment. “You won’t always be able to overpower everyone, so outsmart them instead.” You looked over to where Goshiki was practicing his receives. “You’re a guess monster, I know you can do better than pure strength.” You walked away, leaving him pouting and Semi laughing. Never, had anyone managed to off put the monster player.

Washijou rubbed his chin. You were more than Oikawa ever was, you had his eye and capability, but without putting all the effort into pretending to be someone you weren’t, you were at your best, and still growing. Practice went phenomenally smooth, and when you left, Washijou actually shook your hand, saying that there was practice again and for you to come earlier than the team to put stats together.

“Nii-san! I’m home.” You called as you took your shoes off. Iwaizumi peeked around the corner instead of your brother. “Oh, Hi Iwa-nii.” You greeted happily. Iwaizumi was your best friend, and you often referred to him as a brother.

“Hey (Y/n)-imouto.” He smiled. “Oikawa went to the store really quick, he’ll be back any minute now.” You walked past the boy, who followed you to the living room where you sat very unlady-like. Iwaizumi just sat next to you and put his arm around you, pulling you to lean on his shoulder. At one point, you’d thought he was your soulmate, but i just so happened that he said your words, but you didn’t say his. Still, you loved him, and wouldn’t change the relationship between you for the world. He was a big brother in the ways Tooru wasn’t, and Tooru was a big brother in the ways Hajime couldn’t.

“How was Shiratorizawa.” The wing-spiker asked. “Did you meet Ushijima?”

“Yeah, I’m the team’s manager now.” You grinned proudly. “I see what you meant about Tendou Satori being the worst to go up against. He keeps calling me ‘Queen.’” You complained. The spiker kissed your temple.

“I’ll kill him.” He grit out, making you laugh. Hajime was more protective of you than Tooru, though Tooru was more teasing which was just as bad sometimes. Worse, actually. “Seriously, just call me next time, I’ll spike right into his dumb face.”

“That’s no way to win, Iwa-chan.” A voice sing songed. You rolled your eyes. “Hey (Y/n), how was hell?”

“Great actually, a lot less fire than I expected and a lot more boys trying to get a girlfriend.” You snorted. “I must’ve been in the circle of lust.”

“More like gluttony, pigs.” Tooru dropped his sickly-sweet tone to silently vow to get revenge on anyone who looked at you. “I heard manager, so I assume I’ll be seeing you at every game?” You sighed, knowing he really missed you as manager.

“Yeah, but I’ll still be practicing with you.” You assured, slugging his shoulder. “Not even my soulmate could change that.”

A week into being manager, you were asked out, twice, actually. The first was by a classmate. You were sat at your seat and he came in with a single white rose. You hated it when people asked others out with objects. You were the type to want to give them a chance because you felt bad, but at the same time it was wrong to lead them on. You accepted the flower with an apology, saying that you were waiting for your soulmate. The second time was at lunch, a third year asked if you’d met your soulmate, and when you said no, he asked if you would go out with him.

“I’m waiting for my soulmate.” You told him sympathetically.

“I know.” he said, much to your surprise. “Why not keep busy while you wait.” You didn’t think such a simple sentence could disgust you so much, but it had. You stood and put on a sickly sweet smile, one that you’d learned from Tooru.

“I appreciate the offer, maybe I’ll see you if my soulmate doesn’t work out.” You left a playful brush over his chest before prematurely heading to class, where you called Iwaizumi to help you calm down.

Practice afterwards helped you to calm down more. Though Tendou did manage to get under your skin, and he knew it. “Little Queen~” He sang, you took a deep breath and turned to face him. “I heard that you were asked out today.” He hummed. You saw the first years and half the second years cringe.

“Twice, actually.” You commented. “What of it?” You asked, trying your hardest to remain yourself. You had an unfortunate habit to act like Tooru when uncomfortable.

“Why did you decline? A hopeless romantic, perhaps?” Tendou’s eyes on you made you too uncomfortable.

You smiled, the rare sight of such a sweet smile momentarily making the boy freeze. “Just waiting for the one.” You purred, pressing a volleyball into his chest. “Don’t cry over me when I find them.” You walked away after that, and Tendou realized that you’d just done what Oikawa does, and it had actually worked.

“I’m telling you, Tooru, I’ll be fine.” You rolled your eyes. He was going out with Iwaizumi and you, all of you to a party, and he didn’t like what you were wearing. You’d actually tried to look nice for once. You’d done your hair up, the natural curls so easy to make look perfect. That, and the slightest makeup and a pair of light skinny jeans with a cropped tank top and a flannel over it, was enough to make even Iwaizumi flush. You, after all, had entertained the idea of a relationship with him for a while when you had first met. “I’m almost completely covered, and I doubt boys will jump me because they can see a sliver of my stomach.”

“Iwa-chan!” Tooru wailed, looking for back up.

“Leave her be, shittykawa, she’s with us, and we aren’t very easily overlooked.” Iwaizumi pointed out. He too, was casually dressed and handsome. Jeans, a dark top, and a light hoodie over it, the hoodie you’d stolen actually.

“Hey, that’s mine.” You complained, pointing at the hoodie he wore. He smirked.

“You steal my clothes, I just take them back every once in a while.” You pouted, but rolled your eyes and slipped on a pair of combat boots. “Ready?”

“Yeah, Why are we going to a party again?” You asked, walking out the door with both boys. It was just at a park, and a nice night, so you all decided to walk. “It’s like a rave, right?”

“Yeah, someone my ex knows found their soulmate, and she invited me.” Oikawa shrugged. “Don’t know why she invited me, but I know how much you like outdoor parties so I accepted.”

“Thanks Tooru-nii.” You said sincerely, hugging him from the side as you walked. He kissed your head, still taller than you even as you stopped growing. “Hajime-nii, want to dance when we get there?” You asked preemptively. He smiled.

“Of course, though don’t be surprised if some guy comes to steal you away.” You snorted and rolled your eyes, though you had to admit you looked good. You three were greeted eagerly when you arrived, and Tooru was instantly dragged away to dance. You did the same with Iwaizumi, enjoying yourself. Sure enough, not two songs later, you were stopped to ask to dance. You opened your mouth to object, but was cut off by Iwaizumi. “Maybe later, but she’s mine for right now.” You blushed. It’d been awhile since the boy said something so bold, though you could guess that it was because you two were having a great time.

The man looked to you, hoping you would object. “Sorry, I’d like to stay with Hajime.” You smiled at the boy, who frowned but backed off. Perks of being the grand king’s little sister, you really were treated like royalty sometimes. You sighed happily, and laughed loudly when Iwaizumi spun you into another dance. Before you knew it, you’d danced away half the night with the wing spiker, eventually being caught up with both him and Tooru. It was almost ten at night when you all decided to head home. You were tired, and Iwaizumi ended up carrying you home, though you didn’t know what time you got back because you fell asleep at some point on the way home. When you woke up, you were cuddled between Iwaizumi and Tooru.

Weekends were great for you, though not this one in particular. You had to go to a Shiratorizawa game. You carefully peeled Iwaizumi’s arm off of your waist, thankful that you were stronger than you looked because you had to hold yourself up on one arm for a while before using some strange gymnastics move to quickly and quietly escape from between the two men. You suppressed a triumphant noise and went off to shower.

You were packing the last few things you’d need when a sleepy Tooru came into your room. “Where are you going so early?” He yawned cutely. “You love sleeping in.”  
“I have a game.” You excused, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you Nii-san, see you later.” He nodded, only slightly more awake now. You jogged to the train station, catching an early train in the process. Good, you were running a little late anyways, now you would be early. When you arrived at the gym, you were winded, and had to take a few moments to catch your breath before entering the gym, where the coaches and most of the team were.

“I’m so sorry for being tardy.” You didn’t provide an excuse, only bowing sincerely to show you meant what you said. You reaching into your bag and pulled out your manager’s notebook. “There’s only a few things I feel the need to comment on before we leave.” You started, glancing over the team. “Goshiki-kun, your serves lack power, try to fix that during the warm ups, then I’ll think of a regime to help you strengthen your serves.” The boy nodded, taking your word to heart as a member of your following (though you treated him more like a friend than a follower). “Ohira-senpai, your straights are better than you think, use them.” You saw him nod.

You went on, rattling more names and recommendations. When you ended, Tendou spoke up. “What? No changes for me or Ushijima?” You glanced at the two and frowned, holding your tongue. You could hear a snicker, from Goshiki you assumed. He knew that when you were quiet it was because you had a thousand things to say, but not one of them was something positive.

“Into the gym then, and Oikawa-san, I’d like to talk to you alone.” You tensed up, but stuck around as the younger coach went off with the team to prepare the gym. You looked behind you to Washijou, whose face was carefully neutral. “You know, your brother gives us one hell of a time in games.” You nodded, knowing the reverse could also be said. “You give the boys one hell of a time too, but you seem to avoid a certain few more than most.” You glanced away in shame. You knew he meant Ushijima, but you couldn’t help but hate him.

He was so many things at once and you hated it. He was a damn good player, which was no less than infuriating, but he was also undeniably attractive and that pissed you off to no end. At the same time, you couldn’t look at him without remembering all the times Tooru had come home and sobbed. Your brother tried so damn hard, but Ushijima could always beat him, and probably always would. You hated him for that. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to talk to him.”

“Don’t.” The coach objected. “Only say what needs to be said, and for him, that means volleyball improvements.”

Shiratorizawa won by a mile, and you congratulated the team. “Ushijima is your hardest hitter, but using him all the time is too obvious.” You frowned at Shirabu. “You know you can do better, and I know it too.” The boy blushed. “Other than that, great game, though receiving was a tad sloppy compared to what I’ve been seeing in practice.” You could see Washijou nod beside you.

As you were changing your shoes to leave, Semi called out to you. “Oikawa-san.” You looked to the third year. “I’ve been meaning to ask, why come to Shiratorizawa?” You looked at him thoughtfully.

“I like it here.” You admit. “But that’s not the answer you’re looking for, is it?” You gave the boy a knowing look, and he frowned. “I love Nii-san, I really do, but I hated him when we were in the same school because I was just an accessory to everyone there.” You looked up at the sky, it was going to rain later. “Here, I’m still his sister, but Tooru is the afterthought, not me.” You stood up, slinging your bag over your shoulder and looking to the setter, who almost seemed to pity you. “See you for the game tomorrow, Semi-senpai.” You waved to the boy, and left.

You went home, and when you got there, Iwaizumi was still there. “Oh, Hi Iwa-nii.” You grinned at the boy. “Good to see the house still in one piece.” The boy scoffed, motioning with an arm for the girl to come sit with him on the couch. He kissed your temple in greeting, as he normally did.

“I’ve been wondering, when do you move into the dorms?” You looked to the male.

“Monday, actually.” You chuckled, a little nervous. “The plus is that since it’s so last minute, they’re giving me a room all to myself for this year, then next year I’ll get a roomie.” He nodded, rubbing the shoulder opposite him comfortingly.

“You’ll be fine, and if you don’t come visit us, we’ll visit you.” Iwaizumi assured. “I’ll drag the bastard if I have to.” He laughed. You laughed too, knowing what he meant. Tooru avoided Shiratorizawa like the plague, all because of one player.

“Yoo hoo~ (Y/n)-chan!” You looked behind you to where Oikawa was, with Reon. You stood up quickly and bowed to your senpai.

“Ohira-kun- I mean senpai.” You blushed. “Uhm, what are you doing here?” You straightened out, mortified that you were in just a tight tank top and the track pants you’d worn to the game. You weren’t even wearing a bra for god’s sake, the bra was the first thing to go when you got home.

“You left this on the volleyball cart.” He held out your track jacket and you grabbed it with a quick thank you. Now you were confused. Sure, you appreciated that he brought you your jacket, but a single piece of clothing hardly warranted a house visit. How did he get your address anyways? “The team was going to eat tomorrow after the game, we wanted to invite you but didn’t have any way of getting a hold of you.” He cleared his throat, seemingly feeling as awkward as you now.

“Right.” You felt only a little more comfortable now that you knew why he was really here. “Just a moment please, Tooru, be nice. Iwa-nii, make sure Tooru behaves.” Iwaizumi laughed while your brother whined indignantly.

“Whaa?! (Y/n)-imouto so mean!” You rolled your eyes, digging around in the kitchen and writing your number on a sticky-note. You turned around and bounded over, handing the note to the tall vice captain.

“Here’s my number, feel free to give it to the team and don’t be afraid to message me whenever.” You paused. “Well, not during class, but other than that.” You smiled at the man, who took the paper with a nod. “Let me walk you out.” You offered, leading the way back to the front door, where you bid him goodbye before returning to the living room. You growled and hurdled a pillow at Tooru.

“Ah! What the hell (Y/n)?” He cried in surprise.

“Exactly Tooru!” You shouted, bright red. “You have to warn me when someone comes in! He’s the vice captain of my team and my senpai! I’m not even wearing a goddamned bra!” You threw your hands out, beyond pissed.

“And? He didn’t even notice!” Tooru hid behind Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan! Save me!”

“I’m not joking, Tooru.” You gave him a serious look, and he dropped his childish act instantly, seeing your glare. “How is he supposed to respect me when I fumbled around like an idiot in my own home?”

Your brother was at a loss for words, so you spun around and went to your room, deciding that you deserved a nap, or at least some alone time.

Another win for Shiratorizawa and dinner with the team was exactly what you thought would happen, what you hadn’t planned on was being the only girl, though you really should have guessed. You’d all gone out to a ramen shop, though you got the beef udon instead. “Wow Oikawa-sama, you’re so smart.” Goshiki complimented as you explained a problem he’d been struggling with in maths.

You choked, coughing into a napkin to avoid spitting out anything. “S-sama?” You blushed. “Goshiki-kun, there’s no need for that. I’m not a sama.” You tried to laugh off your embarrassment. Goodness, why were the boys at Shiratorizawa so quick to follow pretty girls?

“I’m so sorry Oikawa-senpai.” Goshiki bowed repeatedly, ashamed and currently being laughed at. “Please forgive me!”

“It’s alright!” You assured, sipping at your water. “I was just.. Caught off guard.” You clreader your throat afterwards. “Besides, I’ve hardly done enough for so much respect.” There was a pause when it seemed like someone would object. “Anyways, there’s still practice tomorrow, right?” The question was poised more towards Ushijima, who froze for a second before silently passing the question to Washijou.

“There is, why wouldn’t there be?” He looked at you oddly.

“It’s not that, sensei.” You smiled. “I’m moving into my dorm on Monday so I might not be at practice.” You went over what you knew was being brought from your house. “I won’t be at morning practice, but I’ll try to make it for afternoon practice.”

“Good, can’t be missing days so early into the job.” He snickered to himself, and you looked to the younger coach with concern. The man was clearly drunk, and you hoped to god someone was able to take him home safely. The younger coach nodded reassuringly, and you let out a sigh of relief.

“You aren’t living in the dorms?” Tendou tilted his head with a mischievous smile.

“I had to wait for my dorm to be ready.” You explained. “I was living at home while they did that and just taking the train every morning.”

“How early did you have to get up for that?” Reon asked, surprised.

“Uhm..” You were embarrassed with all eyes on you for such a trivial matter. “Four, in the morning.”

“Morning person?” Reon asked.

“Not really.” You became uncomfortable. You were a bit of an insomniac, and didn’t really want to share that information with your team. Oftentimes, you only got four or five hours of sleep, if you slept at all.

Dinner was adjourned shortly thereafter, and you were eager to get going. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” You waved to the team as a whole, and received a wave back from the few members you’d actually talked to frequently. Still, you were aware that Ushijima was staring at you, more than he did when you were being their manager.

For once, you were glad that you were an insomniac, because you’d not only made it to school with all of your things on time, but you actually got everything unpacked and in place before morning practice ended, though you would still be late. Still, you sat around in your room with Tooru and Iwaizumi for an extra 15 minutes before deciding to go. “Thank you guys so much, I really needed the help.”

“You need sleep.” Tooru snorted, though you knew he wasn’t kidding. “You know, you’re still welcome to come back to Aoba Johsai.”

“I know.” You smiled. “Don’t worry about me nii-san. I’ll be fine.” You cupped his face in your hands. “You’ll be fine. You lived a full year without me existing and you can live one more without me at home all the time.”

He grinned “Best year of my life.” You hit him on the head before kissing his forehead and giving Iwaizumi a big hug. “Walk us to the gate?”

“Sure.” You agreed, already in your uniform. They were also in uniform, so when you were on your way to the gates, you got quite a few stares. At the gate, you gave them both a hug and kiss goodbye. “I love you guys.” You smiled, looking between the two men. “You guys have a game in a few days, right?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi nodded.

“I don’t, so I’ll be there.” You waved them off, then ran to the gyms.

Goshiki noticed you first. “Oikawa-senpai?” You looked up with a smile, walking into the gym. “I thought you were getting moved in?”

“I finished early since I had some help.” You smiled. “How’s the regime I put together been working?” You asked him. He looked away and you frowned. “You have been following it, haven’t you?” He still didn’t look at you. You glared. “Looks like I have to be tougher on you, get a volleyball, three laps of diving, now.” You ordered, the boy finally looking at you.

“Oikawa-chan?” Goshiki didn’t like this side of you.

“Did I stutter?” You asked louder, the whole gym looking at you now. He shut his mouth and nodded, running off to do as you said. You would do so much better as a coach. You watched him do his laps, shouting for the other boys to do their own practice. After the three laps of diving, you gave him a water break then had him doing receiving. “20 rounds of ultimate lonely receives.” You ordered. “You drop the ball, you start over, then walk a lap around the gym to cool off.

He hesitated. “Can’t I just do the regime?” He asked, realizing now that you were giving him harder exercises because he neglected to do his normal ones. Your glare gave him his answer. You left him be to check out the other players, all of whom had been following their regime if their performance said anything. You did have to scold Reon once for serving out three times in a row, but one call of his name and one look at your glare fixed him quick.

You were pretty, sure, but only when you weren’t frowning. You could be downright evil if need be. You didn’t bother with hiding your less pleasant side like your brother, only using the flashy show-smile when you wanted to deal with someone or something quickly. You noticed Goshiki start his lap and smiled, just the right amount of pressure can form coal into diamond. You noticed a figure approaching you, and smiled at Tendou. You were in a good mood after letting your ugly side out so freely. He must’ve noticed and actually smiled back.

“So, this is the Oikawa we haven’t seen?” He asked with a sly hum. “When you act like that, it’s no wonder you and Oikawa are siblings, only he’s scary on court.” You snorted and rolled your eyes.

“Nii-san is scary off court too, but we’ve been told I’m worse.” Tendou hummed in agreement. “Tell me senpai, what do you think makes me scarier?” You asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

He pointed at your eyes. “That, that right there.” he responded easily. “You don’t look scary, but when you let out your yokai, it’s being held at gunpoint, but you don’t know if there’s a bullet in it.” Somehow, you understood that. “You’re too small and cute to be any threat to someone like me or Ushijima otherwise.”

Your face heated ever so slightly. “Awe, senpai thinks I’m cute?” You asked, putting up your sickly-sweet smile, that had his staring a little longer than he intended with slightly flushed cheeks.” He shook his head.

“That’s terrifying.” He muttered before falling into laughter with you. “Anywho, the reason I came up to you in the first place is that Ushijima and I are staying late to practice with Reon-kun and Semi-kun.”

You frowned in confusion. “Cool,” You stated. “Why do you need me for that?” Tendou grinned and you regret asking, it meant that you’d agreed or was at the very least interested.

“You said you were a middle blocker.” Nevermind, you were happy to agree.

You walked onto the court, in your track pants and a loose tee. Reon looked dubious of the set up. “Isn’t the power a little shifted?” Tendou looked offended for you, which made you wonder if he’d looked up your tapes like Oikawa always did.

Before he could blow your cover, you spoke up. “A little, but I’m just here so you can practice against two middle blockers instead of two.” You knew very well that they outmatched you in strength, but you probably topped most of them in skill and stamina. Semi sighed but went along with it, though Reon was the first to spike, something about Ushijima not going to hold back. From what you knew about the boy, you were fairly certain he’d aim for you, actually. The first set went up and everything came back to you, You were a bit of a guess monster yourself, though you really used readblocking to get to where you thought it would go, always ready to change if you were wrong. You jumped, blocking a straight while Tendou blocked a cross, leaving a gap between. Reon locked onto the area, and just as you knew he would, went for the opening. You blocked, going for the kill. The ball slammed to the floor with a thud and you fell back to the ground with Tendou. The redhead instantly turned you to with wide eyes and a grin to match.

“Your vertical is so cool! What’s your reach?” You tried to remember what it was when you were a player.

“Uhm… I think it was 320 last I measured.” You frowned, unable to recall. “It probably got a little lower, disuse and all that.” You shrugged. It wasn’t as good and nowhere near as impressive as the rest of Shiratorizawa, but it had gotten the job done. The conversation ended there and Reon was clearly taking you more seriously now that he saw how well you blocked him out. You shifted tactics every so often, once even switching with Tendou once to discombobulate the boy who’d been switching more towards straights since you were good, but not good enough to block him forever. Soon enough, Ushijima joined the fray, and you knew exactly when he was being passed to. Semi had started to look upset, though not upset enough to be desperate. Perfect time to pass to someone new. Tendou apparently didn’t have the same logic as you, because he still jumped for Reon when you attempted at blocking Ushijima’s spike. Admittedly, it was a good block. Your palm made a thunderous smack when the ball slammed against it, but you underestimated the force and your hand was blown away from it. Still, Ushijima looked frazzled at how well you were positioned to block.

There was a pause, during which you hit the floor and hissed in pain. You managed to actually face his spike head on, without fear and with impressive skill. You stood yourself up and went to get the ball. The silence ended when you handed the ball to Semi, who hadn’t yet shaken from his shock. “You… you touched it.”

You gave the setter an odd look. “Uhh, yeah.” You stated the obvious. “Do you guys think I sit around and watch just to admire? I use when I see to be able to play against you.” You dropped your hands from the ball, having made sure Semi grabbed it. “It’s a habit I never quite dropped from when I played.”

Semi shook his head, though you couldn’t fathom why he was so stunned. You didn’t block it at all, and you felt like your wrist would break. Still, when The ball came towards you, you jumped up with the intent of shutting the ace out. Again, your hand was blasted away. Though, having applied more force, you made it look like a one touch. Still, it would never be received, having gone up to the second floor balcony. You couldn’t help but scowl. It’d been forever since you played, and to be doing so poorly wasn’t helping you get back into doing so. The next toss went to Ushijima again, though it was slightly off. You still couldn’t block it. Your irritation became apparent to Reon.

“Oikawa-chan.” You looked to him, taking a deep calming breath at the look on his face. “Don’t feel bad. Very, very few people can shut Wakatoshi out completely.” You nodded, hating that he felt the need to reassure you. Though you were glad it wasn’t coming from Ushijima. You hated sympathy over such medial things.

“We should clean up.” Semi announced after a few more tosses. You weren’t tired yet, but knew they were all getting to that point. You were shocked when he looked directly at you. “We’ll clean up, wait here and I’ll walk you back to your dorm.” You hated that you blushed.

“I can make it three buildings and two floors.” You told him. “And I’ll help you clean up.” You told him with no room for argument. He still opened his mouth to object, but you’d already gone to retrieve the lost volleyballs that were scattered over the gym. You heard Tendou say something to the boy before there was the squeak of shoes against the floor and the sound of volleyballs being tossed into the cart.

Once the gym was clean and sweeped, you were being walked home by all four boys. Again, you despised the heat this brought to your cheeks. “Does this mean you’re all in my fanclub now?” You asked sarcastically.

“I don’t know what you mean Oikawa-chan.” Tendou played along. “I’ve always been a devout follower.” You actually laughed at that, glad he had the sense to play along and soothe your nerves. “So, a little eaglet told me that you frequent raves.” You raised an eyebrow at the boy, how much research had this guy done? “Fancy going to one with me?”

“Sure.” You agreed. “Don’t be surprised if I ask you to dance. I enjoy it.” You forewarned.

“Fine by me.” The third-year smiled lazily, the five of you finally reaching your dorm. You turned to the four boys and bowed at 90 degrees.

“Thank you so much for walking me.” You stood up straight and smiled at the boys. “I had a good time playing today, thanks for inviting me.”

“Mmhmm, see you tomorrow Oikawa-chan.” Tendou waved. The others waved along, and despite how thankful you were for their consideration in walking you home, you still couldn’t help but feel guilty. You’d faked so much during that walk, you’d put up your mask.

Months passed and you found yourself using your fake smile more and more often. They didn’t seem to notice the difference. It would seem that some of them did, namely the third-years and Goshiki. You never would’ve guessed that Ushijima would be the first to snap though. And you never would’ve guessed that he was the one you were waiting for.  
You’d bumped into him in the hallway and instantly put up your sickly-sweet exterior. “Ushijima-senpai, excuse my clumsiness.” You bowed lightly, having become more casual with him over time and practices with him and the third-years.

He sneered. “Don’t do that, you’re not your brother.” Your mind raced and your heart thudded. You could feel your navel burn, where those exact words were printed on your body. No, it couldn’t be. You thought, there had to be a time when he’d spoken to you before, and that mean that he’d known for months. You swallowed thickly.

“You’re right.” You muttered. “I’m more naive.” You’d rushed off. Now, you were in your dorm, taking your first day off from being a manager. “I have a paper due.” You’d excused. You did have it due, but it had been done for days. You were on video call with your brother and Iwaizumi.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked in disbelief. You nodded, sitting in a sports bra before the camera, where they could see your mark. There had been no physical change, but you felt like they needed to see it. “Have you asked him?”

“No.” You confessed with a sigh, reaching for a top to put on. “I’m skipping practice today to avoid it.” You could feel tears welling. “If it’s him, he’s known for months, Iwa-nii.” You sniffled, biting your lip. “He’s known and didn’t do a damn thing.”

“Maybe it’s something generic, do you remember what the first word you said to him were?” Tooru responded. He’d vowed to not freak out until you’d confirmed or denied your suspicions. You shook your head. “Go find him, tonight.”

“Tooru--”

“No buts.” Tooru demanded firmly. “You’ve been waiting for this your whole life, and if I have to deal with him for the rest of mine then I’d do it for you.” You started to cry, head in your knees. You couldn’t forget. You couldn’t erase the image of your brother sobbing with Ushijima’s name as a curse on his lips from your mind. You probably never would be able to. You couldn’t forget how much you’d wished Iwaizumi was your soulmate, you couldn’t forget. Not when they would probably fight on the court again and you would be left broken no matter what happened.

“I don’t know if I can accept him.” You admit with clenched fists. “I can’t wipe it from my mind, nii-san.” You cried a little harder. “All the times he won and left us crushed, all the shirts you ruined while hating him.”

“Don’t give us that (Y/n)-imouto.” Iwaizumi said sternly. “It’s like Tooru-san said, you’ve waited for him your whole life, don’t throw this away for us.”

You chewed on your lip before sighing. “Fine, I’ll talk to him.” You agreed. “Practice ends in an hour, you guys have time to chat?”

For the next hour (and a half), the three of you talked about whatever, mostly classes and volleyball. You sighed, knowing they would be done by now and decided to head out. “Remember (Y/n), we love you.” Iwaizumi smiled at you as you put on a light sweater.

You smiled back. “I know.” You whispered. “I’ll call you later to tell you how it went.” You promised. They hung up and you took a deep breath, heading out. Tendou was walking with Ushijima, and it was colder than you’d anticipated. You could see your breath now. You froze in your spot when you saw Ushijima listening to an exuberant Tendou recount something. You couldn’t do this. You’d never confessed to anyone before, let alone someone you’d held a certain dislike for prior to hearing their first words to you.

You were about to turn around and abandon ship when Tendou noticed you, making you tense more. He brightened up considerably, damn him. “Oikawa-chan!” He shouted. You moved a hand out of your pocket, waving shyly. “Why weren’t you at practice?”

“Homework.” You excused, glancing to Ushijima. “Uh-uhm,” You swallowed. “Could I talk to Ushijima alone?” You asked, cheeks flushing. “It’s kind of personal.” You breathed.

“Sure.” Tendou agreed instantly. “Though, I want to know tomorrow what it’s about.” You smiled at his cheeky ways, happy he had soothed you even slightly. You agreed and watched him walk away while Ushijima stayed behind, staring at you with his neutral expression.

“What is it?” He asked, straight to the point. You sighed.

“I have something to show you, but I need you to promise you won’t stop me or freak out.” You decided to be straight to the point as well, figuring that his first words were what they were for a reason. He didn’t like the fake you, not that you did either. He uttered a quick okay and you unzipped your light hoodie before pulling up the bottom of your shirt. He looked vaguely uncomfortable by the show of skin, though it disappeared when he read the words on your stomach. You gave him a moment to process what he read before speaking again. “I… I think you’re my soulmate, and I wanted to see if you could confirm it.” You didn’t look at him.

You didn’t notice him approach you until you saw his shoes in front of yours. You looked up to his face. He looked… relieved? You couldn’t take the time to process that though, he was too close and it was making you panic. You didn’t step away though, you could face him on the court, so you could off it too. “‘Anyways, there’s still practice tomorrow, right?’” he said, shrugging off his track jacket and pulling down the collar of his shirt to show off those exact words. “I didn’t even really know if you were talking to me when you said that, but I was embarrassed when I hoped that you had been talking to me.”

You blushed, really feeling that he was too close now. “Why me?” You asked breathily. “You wished my brother would come here, and grew to dislike him when he didn’t.” You knew that much. “Why did you want it to be me.”

“Because you’re not him.” You shivered at those words. “You were honest from the start and it infuriated me when you smiled like that, when you smiled like nobody would care or notice if you became just like him.” His hand moved and gripped your shoulders. “And I hoped it was you, because it was the first time someone I was infatuated with had said those words.” You didn’t know what to do, so you hugged him, eyes beginning to water. Damn Ushijima. Damn him for being exactly what you were looking for, exactly who you were looking for. Damn him for making you like him, damn him for his blunt honesty and lack of social awareness. Damn him for making you flustered by just being him, damn him for making you want to be his soulmate within a few sentences. You gripped him tightly, feeling his arms like a comforting weight on your back while his chin rested atop your head.

“Ushijima-senpai.” You muttered, looking up to him. “I know it’s early, but can I…” You pressed up on your tiptoes, hoping he wasn’t so dense that he didn’t know what it looked like when someone wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on thiers. He wasn’t. He leaned down and brushed his lips feather light over yours. You closed the gap, hands going up to the back of his neck and his pulling your waist against him. Is this what it was like? To find the one for you, to be in love with someone who would always love you back? You wanted to cry, it was just too good to be true.

“Oikawa-chan.” He muttered when you pulled away.

“(Y/n).” You corrected quickly, lips quirking up. “I’m not my brother.”

“(Y/n)-chan.” He repeated. “Will you be my girlfriend as well as my soulmate.”

You didn’t have to respond, all he needed was for you to jump up and claim his lips again for him to know that you were his. All his and only his.


End file.
